Grim Ceifeiro
Grim Ceifeiro is a first year student attending Shade Academy, played by Amber Caldera Dawn. Stats Semblance Unlocks Skill Unlocks Basics Sexuality Asexual grey-romantic - Experiences no sexual desire and typically no romantic desire. Voice Androgynous panicky voice on a more shrill side with a heavy Celtic accentuation. Backstory Lore In the beginning, there was two dimensions, a Lower World where demons and Specters with no order resided and a Higher World with a structured system of angelic and godly nobility. These existed in dimensions that did not know the bounds of space and time, untouched by these. Eventually, a new dimension was woven forced to abide to the laws of time, called Ora where time was factored in, allowing for infinite upon infinite of multiverses to exist and what is traditionally considered “physical life” to reside in. Of course a few millennia of emptiness was required to transpire in Ora before traditional “life” was established. It was around these era that another dimension became more prevalent, Axion that housed the guardian of Time, Life and guardian of space, Death; they were a corrupted god cast from Higher World along with their sibling. Blank reapers previously dominated Axion and assisted in carrying out the duties of Death such as measuring out life times for all living creatures with a considerable amount of sentience using a system of “sin” to determine whether major actions in a living creature’s life brought them closer to death or not based on what fit according to the time-space continuum as reapers were able to coordinate entire timelines. Of course their system for measuring time took into consideration a more organic “past, present, and future” but time in general was a more malleable object to all these beings. As Life and Death watched time go its course, collecting lives as well as giving them, Life rouse with jealousy. Death and any blank reaper could easily travel between the major dimensions using Omphalos, the crossroads of dimensions, but Life couldn’t as time could not exist there. Other dimensions placed a restriction on Life. When the reaping blanks and Death traveled through Omphalos, Life set up a trap and absorbed Death, becoming the new being of Life and Death. The reaping blanks however would not follow Life’s orders of laws and kept death flowing in Ora. Angered beyond belief, Life sought the aid of a mortal known as Azrael, giving this a deal of transcending this mortal body to serve LIfe and be free of death. However mean that Azrael would be forced to carry out the duties of death and no longer live a pure life. Taking the chance for immortality, Azrael shook Life’s hand and in an instant but for what seemed to be eternity, withstood a malefic transformation from flesh to dark matter and energy, a pain only described as death so extreme that the multiverse of Ora in its entirety could not compare, to such extreme limits that the Death part of Life had to turn away during the ordeal. Then finally everything stopped. All that remained of Azrael’s physical form was bleak remnants, something that could be easily translated to all of Ora and Omphalos, but never Axiom itself.. What would like like anyone’s end, but Life bent over these remnants of the once righteous mortal and said “Awaken,” and Azrael rose. As this stood, smoky shadows spun around the air like snakes that covered this body until they formed a black tattered robe. Then, Life held out their hand and more of these smoky shadows gathered and formed the Death Blade, a tall scythe that was black as night and a blade that formed a crescent moon that was half as long as the staff from which it extended. Life gently touched the blade to their hand and then pulled back as the black colored liquid dripped down from their hand. They looked to Azrael with their new grim appearance and said in a deeply dark but extremely tired voice, “Take this scythe and cut down those who time has run out,” and then Life disappeared. Azrael then began this duty and carried it out extremely well, bending time and space to be more efficient than any of the blank reapers who could only work from the side but not interact with mortal life itself; they were greatly and multi universally feared, gaining reputation as “The Grim Reaper”. As time went on, the Reaper decided this would follow Life through Omphalos, and take all the power that life controlled for this self. When Life came to Ora to give the Reaper more orders, they were attacked by Azrael. Life became very injured and tried to flee through Omphalos to Axiom but was caught by surprise on the other side of Omphalos when the Reaper appeared. The Reaper used this scythe to cut a hole between the universes and bypass the Omphalos, able to intercept Life before reaching Axiom where this could not enter. This then destroyed Life and absorbed their power. However, these broken remnants of a form could not contain all the absorbed power of Life and Death, as his form completely shattered into fifty forms, ending him effectively. What The Grim Reaper was now is all fifty pieces of shade that were the remaining power of Life and Death spread throughout all of Ora and Omphalos. These The Grim Reaper could not keep time flowing, give life, or decide all the laws of death, instead just work with the blank reapers of Axiom, now able to fully exist there, to carry out the duties of Death, every law that was already established by the lords, amend corruption or inconsistency with their system. The Grim Reaper would all just be the main “face” of death to aid souls in their transcendence, now unlocking access to the Lower World and Higher World as The Grim Reaper would all physically work with the Lower and Higher beings to determine correct placement of souls. As The Grim Reaper controlled aspects of death such as death extension, overstay, or abridgement, it was essential to coordinate and share “Judgement” properties with other beings of equivalent power. While evil can exist in many forms, in any and in all dimensions, all multiverses within each, there exists a very pure definition of evil. Beings that possess other beings, fusing with them completely to properly manifest their qualities in a way that can be easily visualized. They wrap themselves around the purity of a particular abstract notion, emotion, or expression and a very specific one at that. They transcend space more than time by spatially existing on more than one plane at once, both in their home dimension, the abstract dimension of energies (emotions, notions, or expressions such as pure “righteousness, evil, lust, etc”) then also the dimension where these notions manifest themselves in the form of different beings. While the true notions such as “evil”, “good”, “happy”, “sad” are impossibly to define by any means, they are more easily seen and defined when using a medium such as a being from Lower, Higher, Ora, Axiom or any other dimension be the being mortal, immortal or other. In other words, one cannot understand what pure “happiness” is for example, but one can understand the expression of happiness that a being can exhibit. These pure concepts do not exist by themselves, however, there are leeches that draw energy from these as well as their defined perception of which. In other words, typically these beings of purity come to life through fusing with a host. A soul itself cannot be “evil” originally, but fusing with a soul gives this soul a “personality”. These pure forms exist with others to make themselves together. Greater beings can control the sway of certain expressions, such as gods of happiness can direct that specific form of energy. Sometimes, some energies exist in a more interactable way. Evil Eye, for example, is acknowledged in countless cultures in countless universes and dimensions as an expression of a very specific being formed from a pure energy and a destructive being. This manifestation continues to be abstract, and is defined in different ways. People use small charms often to ward off the Evil Eye as small forms of it can exist anywhere at any time. But there are some times where this energy being is more defined. The Gray Family In order to properly demonstrate these abstract concepts, a story will be told. While evil can exist in infinitely many forms, even across the physically defined Ora dimension, there are certain expressions that evoke certain forms of evil, multi universally/dimensionally acknowledged. The Evil Eye is one. The Gray family who owned a rather massive plantation in Vale were never of the occult and would typically not call to supernatural forces for aid. They were religious in the sense that they were close to nature but when divinity refused to give them any answers or even properly give any sort of response to the state of the Gray mother and her unborn child, they turned to other methods. Humans like this family were easily swayed one way or the other, all it took was an encouraging word in a particular direction and like sheep they followed mindlessly. Humans, am I right? Certain forces are easier to contact than others. A small ritual and gift would make anyone come running. Of course, the Gray family was not looking for trouble or to mess with what was considered to them to be “evil”, hoping to call upon anyone “pure” for help. There are several “good” forces that inhabit Ora who would have easily be able to, but with certain rituals extreme caution must be taken to not evoke concepts that are better warded off. Posing of as a “Guardian Angel”, Evil Eye came to speak to the family, promising to look after the child. In return, it wanted one small thing, to decide that child’s “aura” as mortals called it. Aura? That was definitely manageable! A shake of the hand, and the deal was done. Brigid gave birth to a healthy baby during sunset of the summer solstice, as if the sun gave the child its last rays of the day towards its bright life. Ceara, she was called, the bright and fiery one. Despite her name, she was rather calm and obedient, a token child. Her sunset colored aura shone brightly since infancy, a trait that was described as a well defined and bright future. All was well, but what the family didn’t know was the Evil Eye kept its promise, to watch over the child. They often exchanged in secret, the child only happy to have a friend that only it could see and play with. Since Evil Eye decided the child’s aura, its semblance was also decided by it, a soul exchanging semblance. Evil Eye was patient in nurturing the child and her semblance. Eventually, around the age 4, Evil Eye moved in, convincing the child to activate her premature semblance to become one with Evil Eye. Ceara did not fight, never protested. Somewhere, there was always a thought that something is wrong if she was not allowed to speak about Evil Eye to anyone. But she was not scared anyway, somehow feeling that this was what was supposed to happen, what she was put on this world for. Her premature semblance however did not allow a pure soul switch with Evil Eye and instead a complete fusion with it. In a beautiful array of color, her sunset gradient aura changed. A once beautiful array of red, orange, and yellow slowly was overcome by a dark gloomy color that seemed to set the sunset until all traces of brightness was gone. Instead, fully blackening. Of Evil Eye’s pure form of evil was dissipated, now expressing itself through this embodiment of innocence. Ceara’drochshúil they were known now (“ill” Ceara). Of course, the black aura did not go unnoticed. Or the darkened jet black hair and eyes. Or the ashen gray skin. All of that seemed concerning. Medically there was nothing that could be diagnosed other than a discoloration of the body, a condition that was common in the Celtic Isle family bloodline but never this extreme. Spiritually, no one would answer this time, preferring to stay away from this embodiment of evil. Oddly, wherever Ceara’drochshúil would be near would occur strange misfortunes, signs, turns, look, It’s me, I’m watching. Not only that but Ceara’drochshúil was becoming physically ill. Personality wise, she changed very little, the true expression of her evil never taking form quite yet, but only changing the world around her in subtle and scary ways. Eventually, it was just too much, the fear was drove them out of their minds, visions, movements, accidents. Whatever it was, it had to end, at this point Ceara’drochshúil was not the bright child they had come to love anyway, and they locked her away in a small hut in the far end of their land that was separated from them by heavy Grimm-infested forest. She was already dying and they could just not bear to go through any of it. Ceara’drochshúil was going to rot there, all alone. Or was she? After some time, death came knocking at her door. Well, perhaps not Death themselves, we’ve already established that they’ve been long gone. But one of fifty The Grim Reaper. This one in particular was in charge of children, aiding in their death, often sharing very pleasant playtime moments with them to comfort them about death. Ceara’drochshúil activated more of her Ceara side and appealed to The Grim Reaper’s soft side for innocence, sharing her despair over been locked away by a family she thought loved her. Only because her aura was dark, she seemed scary to them, but never did anything wrong. Look, see! Her actions with her family always displayed that she was a perfect child. The Grim Reaper could physically see in the girl’s past that this was true. Of course there was some times where it seemed that Ceara was playing by herself and doing odd things, but none of it stood out particularly to it. Children come in all forms after all. The Grim Reaper couldn’t bear her suffering and stayed with Ceara’drochshúil quite a bit of time, giving her more attention than he gave most children he bonded with, easily growing to fall in love with the child. It seemed that Ceara’drochshúil just knew how to make The Grim Reaper feel less lonely. Despite being transcendental of both life/death and time/space and have 49 other parts of itself, The Grim Reaper could hardly get any emotional satisfaction of fullness by being its ever encountered. It was generally feared, by children who didn’t quite grasp the concept of death were nice to it, often not scared but mystified. This one in particular seemed to love it back. Often children were just too immature to grasp what love meant. As much as The Grim Reaper would love, they never quite returned that feeling to him like Ceara’drochshúil did. While The Grim Reaper tend to be a bit more cautious about bonding, tending to emotionally detach themselves for their safety’s sake, this one in particular was naive, a bit foolish and emotional. After quite a bit of bonding, Ceara’drochshúil expressed that she just couldn't bear her suffering anymore and asked to be taken now, that she was ready. But … The Grim Reaper didn’t want to. This was its job, what it was supposed to do, yet The Grim Reaper hesitated, exposing its weakness and vulnerability to its fullest extent. In this moment of weakness and hesitation, Ceara’drochshúil quickly moved in. She activated her soul exchanging semblance and traded souls with The Grim Reaper who was fully open by now, unable to defend itself. The Grim Reaper was now locked in the human child’s body, and Ceara’drochshúil was taking the form of a Reaper. But … As it has already been established, The Grim Reaper concepts and properties are incredibly hard to define and comprehend in an mortal/organic way let alone a human way. Therefore, when The Grim Reaper entered the human body, it lost a massive portion of what it used to be, no longer being able to understand trans-dimensional travel, abstract dimensions, its history, or anything about it particularly for that matter. Its personality itself became more defined by human logic instead of supernatural logic and it lost an immense range of abilities regarding time-space manipulation. There were some things The Grim Reaper would generally know about itself, but as time would progress in this restrictive human body, it would soon let those memories go, like a dream one knows it had, but just doesn’t know the details anymore. The robe and scythe were intact, and continue to be one last reminder. Ceara’drochshúil on the other hand was not a The Grim Reaper, and couldn’t sustain its form. She could not grasp what it meant to be The Grim Reaper or understand or hardly fit into the range of abilities that a The Grim Reaper possessed. Therefore the form collapsed in on itself, reverting Ceara’drochshúil into a pure but now physical form of evil that would have been able to do serious damage … If not for the supernatural functions of this dimension. In Ora, there are pure beings that looked monstrous known as Grimm that gather to destroy what is evil in Ora. In order to contain the evil, a force surrounded and contained Ceara’drochshúil, turning her into a Grimm of sorts, but mostly only in appearance. She fled as a Grimm, eventually to be captured by Atlas who experimented on her to learn the properties of this new devilish, slightly humanoid, ram “Grimm”. The site that was used for experimenting on Grimm to create biochemical weapons was however very unethical and typically kept out of civilian eyes in Remnant. A fail safe was constructed that would spatially and temporally displace the site, known to conspiracists as Site-13. When the fail safe was activated, the Site was tossed in a random place in space-time and re appeared ten years later in the basement of a chapel in the Beacon combat school of Vale in the same universe and world of that dimension. Grim meanwhile became more human everyday. Well, human defined by Grim. It was still isolated in a hidden and off-put area of the plantation. Not able to escape unless it wanted to face swarm upon swarm of Grimm. Only eight now and no control over its time and space abilities, Grim stayed put. This was still a plantation, and it was given a small hut. Make the best of it? It grew plants, food but mostly flowers. It soon discovered that it didn’t need as much food as it thought as it sustained itself by harness the energy of dark matter to separate its mass across separate dimensions. It instead decides to play around with spatial data of light to grow dark colored plants. It barely had any space-time abilities compared to before, but it was something. Oddly, it felt happy. It couldn’t learn like humans really and it wasn’t really human, but it also wasn’t exactly otherly worldly anymore. It was an abnormality now, but trying to cope with this was difficult as was the loneliness at times. At least it was safe. Beacon Academy Good things never last. Grim’s home became infested with Grim who moved into flat land area of the massive plantation. The Grimm population in the forest was never much of a problem to the Gray family, but it was starting to get out of hand as Grimm destroyed large patches of the plantation. Having completely forgotten about “Ceara”, they just wanted to get rid of the problem, and hired teams of huntsmen and huntsmen in training to annihilate the Grimm in the forested area outside the plantation. As the Grimm were attacked, they were pushed back to the small plains area where Grim’s hut was located. The huntsmen and students never anticipated encountered a person in their mission and thought the hut to be abandoned at first, not taking any care to leave it intact. It was quickly destroyed by both forces in the battle as well as most things grown in the surrounding area. Grim, now 18 as ten years have passed, was appalled and in a rage activated its semblance create a shockwave. It scared the Grimm away and they fled from both the area entirely to seek refuge in a safer place. The students and huntsmen didn’t necessarily know what to do about Grim. An abandoned child that learned to live by itself? Well, it didn’t seem TOO unusual, and it didn’t seem able to share any other detail. Without a home now, the teams offered to provide housing at their school, Beacon. Grim was none to happy about this. Grim was enjoying life. Sure, would a friend or two have been nice? Yes. But Grim found this little patch in the world to be absolute paradise and wasn’t ready to leave. Yet there was no other choice, it was all destroyed now. Grim could work to rebuild it but they didn’t seem too willing to let Grim stay there. Grim forged documentation for itself based on what it knew about its physical life and using spatial data to obtain a more official version, then manipulation those aspects to incorporate Grim’s chosen name, erasing the “Ceara Gray”, there was absolutely nothing good in that name. Entering Beacon was the most difficult time of all of Grim’s life. There were so many people! Grim didn’t know the rules of being a person … how was it supposed to act? It behaved eccentrically and learned that its semblance activated more with emotional outbursts since those tended to cause Grim to spout out paradoxical phrases which directly bring out more time-space powers. So, that was dangerous! This dimension couldn’t handle Grim’s uncontrolled powers! Grim tried its best to stay away, and with its weird behavior, that wasn’t so hard. But … seeing all these students share such amazing moments with each other, Grim was in a whirlwind of conflicting emotions and desires. It wanted it, yet it was bad? Grim fell in love with in particular with a student named Cole but displayed this rather oddly, sometimes forcing Cole to put up with its company, then panickedly yelling at Cole to stay away because this was dangerous! Then sharing physical moments with Cole … then hurting itself because Cole broke its heart and was in love with another who was mean to it! But the being that Grim loved was not Cole Tarnung the student actually. Not very long ago, during the time when Grim was just getting settled at school, attending assemblies and classes but making quite a bit of ruckuses, there was a small infiltration in the basement of the chapel on the Beacon campus. A passive nun reported strange occurrences and noises from underneath the chapel, causing the headmaster with a small team of students to investigate. The remains of Site-13 was discovered and plans had to be immediately made to deal with this massive situation. During the investigation, however, the dark-aura'd village student Cole was severely injured by some Grimm. It wasn’t just some Grimm though, it was a deformed Ceara’drochshúil. Her physical form was greatly mutated from the experiments and activation of the fail safe which put the entire site underneath the Beacon chapel. But she couldn’t escape on her own, time and space properties of the anomalies the fail safe activation caused prohibited her from being able to do much. So she needed a vessel. The black aura would do as his mind seemed easy to toy with. Ceara’drochshúil with whatever aura was left in this amalgamate Grimm form, lured Cole into a trap. He was already weakened by emotional manipulation by a devious girl, so it was not difficult to subdue him into fusing with Ceara’drochshúil. Of course, the fusion was not perfect. To Cole, he was just being plagued with dark thoughts with slight alterations to his personality, but mostly in response to the “hallucinations” which caused him to grow to be more violent and paranoid. As Evil Cole, they seduced Grim fully, more than pleased to encounter it. My, isn’t it a small world? They had what humans would define as a sexual intercourse that Cole himself would never remember in which the “Grimm parasite” who was Ceara’drochshúil disappeared from Cole’s mind completely to transform into what her and Grim’s child would be, Syn. Grim’s immense fertility, however, works in very odd ways. Instead of creating a child through a physical womb, due to its other worldly properties, it created a pocket dimension that would serve as its own womb for the supernaturally made child which was half of Ceara’drochshúil’s form now that Ceara’drochshúil’s original form is dissipated and half of the previous Reaper’s form. As Syn, a new form of Ceara’drochshúil, but a completely different entity at the same time, went through his own timelines of lives, he eventually made his way to this Grim’s absolute location and kept the whole “Grimm parasite” charade thing going. Of course, Cole at this point was not infected by some “Grimm parasite” but kind of kept it going because no one knew what was actually going on about it. Syn fooled everyone into believing that Cole as well as another nobody student who was honestly just going through some mental turmoil over traumatic events, were infected by Grimm parasites and that he could get rid of them, setting up an elaborate plan to get a large amount of people together to destroy these “parasites” even though whatever was in Cole was long gone and at this point it was just the aftereffects of the psychological trauma. The nobody student of course was easily “cured” and back to himself in no time because he honestly never had any problem at all and the “sugar pill” works wonders on the weak human mind. Cole however didn’t recover much from the event but at least “knows” that he’s himself, even though he honestly was this entire time. So, why did Syn do it? Because it was really funny. Humans, I mean seriously. Grim’s suffering was by no means over however, as it got itself easily captured by an andriod with plans to control the world with a fleet of androids like her. Grim was supposed to be the first converted into an android and underwent severe torture before being captured. Grim couldn’t necessarily recover from this. Its person was greatly altered. Grim from that point was no longer the same, not consistent, sometimes a normal “girl”, sometimes back to being its eccentric self, often an inconsistent mix of it all but in essence lost a lot of what it meant to be itself, just trying to cope with everything. It gained love from another otherworldly being with no name who controlled aspects of space-time and Syn attempted to make Grim feel worth something. Grim even got pregnant a second time but in a more traditional sense. But the world became dull, Grim fantasized about its paradise often. If Grim believed in a heaven, it was its home. Grim made a rather drastic attempt against its life. Ever since Nameless’s appearance, Grim has been able to understand more abstract concepts such as its true past as The Grim Reaper and different forms of dimensions that were previously inaccessible to Grim the human but now becoming a more achievable reality with Nameless. Grim wanted to seek out another The Grim Reaper to learn more, possibly return back to The Grim Reaper or maybe just die in general. After hiding its unborn child with Nameless in a pocket dimension, this time intentionally as everything that happened that made Syn was all unknown to Grim, a more traditional The Grim Reaper revealed that it may be possible to return to The Grim Reaper status, but wasn’t sure as this kind of thing just didn’t happen. It may be that Grim as The Grim Reaper was just fated to not be a The Grim Reaper as it emotionally had never fit in with the other The Grim Reaper. But The Grim Reaper could give Grim a death if it wished. It wasn’t as good, but maybe The Grim Reaper had a point … It was already tainted, there was probably no way, and death was the next best option so that was okay … Before The Grim Reaper used its Death Blade to end Grim’s existence on the plane of Ora, Syn intervenes as he had a Death Blade of his own and more powerfully defined time and space abilities, with no one ever bothering with him. He normally kept hidden from the other reapers eyes, creating all sorts of anomalies in their blind sides so that he wouldn’t get into any trouble for possession of a spatially duplicated Death Blade. It’s not like he ever used it for the traditional way anyway and he was attached to it. The Grim Reaper called upon all The Grim Reaper and began a huge dispute. Grim the human was understandable to some degree, but a half reaper? This didn’t fit into any category, yet could wield a Death Blade! What were they going to do? What COULD they do? They started looking into details on Syn, and the huge lack of history made it all the more scary. There was no telling what Syn has done or what he could do. There had never been any sort of power organization between The Grim Reaper or even the reaper blanks, they just all did their job without emotional attachment, but all the events that transpired where just impossible to ignore and let go. Then of course wise-ass Syn has to point out a couple things. This may not be applicable to Syn exactly, but he wasn’t about to reveal this any time soon, he at least revealed that it is only possible for Grim the human to exist in one universe. Grim is unable to transcend universes. Dimensions, perhaps, Grim would travel to Omphalos, the crossroads of dimensions, but in Ora itself, Grim could only stay in one universe. There were no alternate timeline Grims, or alternate universe Grims. Grim only existed in this universe, there was only one. Okay, so now that that was established. Syn would also like to point out that there is a unnamed archangelic god entity presiding over the universe where Grim currently resides in. Syn decided to enter this universe with Grim long ago when it met Grim but in the future of the same universe. Its intention was as always to just have fun but out of sheer random probability, it encountered Grim’s home universe in a future of the same timeline as it’s been established that Grim cannot exist on other universes, so it is therefore the same universe but just a different time. His experiences with Grim caused a drastic change in Syn. Of course, Syn still would only do things for the purpose of fun, but for some reason, maybe something in the future of that universe he wanted to prevent, entered the past of the same universe to rewrite it. For whatever reason, that was what he decided to do, and now he’s locked since it just so happens a powerful god-like angel entity now presides over the universe with Grim. It was pointed out that Nameless would effectively prohibit Syn from causing much further harm. This was a being higher than any reaper and Syn couldn’t quite easily escape to some multiverse since Nameless knows Syn’s destructive nature. The Grim Reaper considered it; Syn probably couldn’t be annihilated and the best thing that could occur is that he settle like some mortal where he wouldn’t be able to put anyone in danger. In return, Syn wanted one thing, he wanted The Grim Reaper to all regress Grim mentally to lose all the memory of everything that ever happened in Beacon. He as a half reaper could regress someone mentally to lose a small memory, but it would require a massive force to erase all that much from Grim’s mental timeline but retain the essence of Grim. Possible though, since all The Grim Reaper were here. Two words. Wish granted. Grim’s last memory was tending to flowers in its home. Grim’s most current memory is a strange reaper? Abducting Grim as it was spending time in Omphalos, the crossroads of dimensions and taking it to a future of its universe. This is however a lie by Syn who is obviously a huge liar, there was only one Grim. It was impossible to get a past Grim, but this is the same Grim, memory of the trauma wiped but back to being Grim in essence. It explained to Grim that it would be in danger if it stayed in the past and this was the only way for it to find happiness. Grim struggled at first, creating some temporal anomalies throughout this process of abduction, rather wanting to just be home, but eventually followed Syn as he promised that eventually Grim would be home again this way, but if it stayed it would be gone forever. Needless to say, he makes a lot of promises. Personality Résumé Occupation The Grim Reaper controlling death oriented toward comforting children during the process of death. As a human, Grim would be an agriculturalist, growing for both sustenance which it didn’t need much of and for general beauty. Education A completed year at Beacon but no education prior to that that can be defined in human words. Combat Weapon Death Blade. This is a scythe whose handle is as black as night and whose blade nearly touches the ground, looking like a frightening crescent moon. Dark plants decorate the handle kept alive by temporal manipulation. Semblance Time-Space Manipulation oriented towards temporal. Though this was not originally a semblance, more of The Grim Reaper’s abilities, it became translated into a human semblance as Grim situated itself into its human form. Grim cannot control many aspects of its semblance unless its very emotionally inclined to do so, emotions being practically the only thing that dictate the severity or even activation of the semblance of in the first place. An aspect of Grim’s semblance that is almost always active is the sustenance of Grim’s human body. While technically, Grim should have died years ago from the body’s ill health, Grim manipulates spatial-temporal aspects of its body to revolve around dark elements such as dark matter and dark energy instead of organic matter and energy. This only keeps Grim alive since its body is slightly like a corpse, oxygen no longer flowing, cold skin, heart not pumping, texture odd like as if Grim was perpetually in a state of fresh corpse. For that reason, Grim has never grown all that much, developing slightly due to some maturity changes and overall since its body is not truly dead but in a rather loose “fresh corpse” state, adding on to its slightly child like appearance. Everything must be activated by either intense emotional instability or unique paradoxes which are a phrase or large number of phrases that somehow can be true and false at the same time which somehow connect Grim the abstractness of being The Grim Reaper once in its life via manipulation of “special” matter. The strength of the semblance activation depends solely on the power of the paradox, but not necessarily the length. A small oxymoron will allow Grim to escape to Omphalos, the crossroads of dimensions. But typically, Grim can mostly do very small things with time acceleration, looping , small probability sight, slight distortions of space such as moving an object or distorting something. These are mostly all anomalies however are almost always done by accident. If something is a large attack it requires great emotional turmoil such as Grim being tortured resulted in being able to temporally heal its wounds, Grim’s intense happiness causing the flowers on Death Blade to forever flourish, Grim’s intense confusion and heartbreak causing it to store unborn Syn in a pocket dimension unintentionally and without knowing, or Grim’s intense sadness and desire to die to cause it to be able to store away its unborn child with Nameless on purpose that second time, even though the child has been forgotten (for now). = Category:Characters